dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Blue Velvet
Blue Velvet is the third Japanese ending theme for the Dragon Ball GT series. It is used for episodes of the Super 17 Saga, as well as first episodes of the Shadow Dragon Saga (episodes 42~50). The lyrics were written by Aeri, the music and arrangement were made by Hatake, and the song is performed by Shizuka Kudō. The live performance song was sung by MAX. Lyrics Japanese= RAN TU ZA HARIKEEN DORAMATIKKU ni kanawanu yume o kanaeyou mou nanimo kowaku nai sou ima shika nai wa boyaboya shite ru jikan wa nai Loneliness Lonely night yume o mite ru anata wa kono ude o surinukeru SUPIIDO ne ryuusei ga hashirinukeru midnight ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru dou shite mo todokanai I want you SUKA shite ru onna ja No No No douyara kare ni wa mou kubittake BURUU BERUBETTO DORAMATIKKU na futari no yoru o sasotte yo amae jouzu ga yake ni nikui wa nikumi kirenai nikui hito Loneliness Lonely night ii wa katte ni shite yo kono koi wa moeru dake owaranai jounetsu wa musuu no bara midnight JERASHII wa shinku no SORICHUUDO itoshisa ni nomikomare I want you nakijakuru onna wa No No No douyara kare ni wa mou kanawanai nanimo ka mo mou mechakucha na no DAME na no yo anata de nakucha furete itai koyubi no saki demo konna ni mo suki de shikata nai ryuusei ga hashirinukeru midnight ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru dou shite mo ubaitai I want you SUKA shite ru onna ja No No No douyara kare ni wa mou kubittake |-| English translation= Run to the hurricane, dramatically Go out and catch all those dreams that haven't yet come true No, there's nothing to fear anymore! Yeah, there's no time to do it but now! There's no time for carelessness Loneliness, lonely night, to you: The dreamer who slips from these arms with such speed On this midnight full of shooting stars Now's the time to move those sleeping lips I can't explain how, and my words "I want you" don't reach you No, no, no -- I'm not some shallow woman! What am I supposed do -- I've already fallen for him! Dramatic like Blue Velvet, I've invite him out for a night -- just the two of us So good at sweet talking... but, I can't stand him! I can't stop hating a bitter person like that Loneliness, lonely night, fine, go and do whatever you please This love goes on burning and it won't stop Passion is a midnight of countless roses Jealousy is a crimson solitude I'm consumed by this love I feel -- I want you No, no, no -- I'm not the type of girl who gets choked up! What am I supposed to do -- I can't even have him! Maybe this is nothing... It's all gotten so confusing! This is all wrong, if it weren't you! I just want to touch you, even if it's just my fingertips I really can't help but like you so much! On this midnight full of shooting stars Now's the time to move those sleeping lips I can't explain how, and my words "I want you" don't reach you No, no, no -- I'm not some shallow woman! What am I supposed do -- I've already fallen for him! Category:Anime Endings Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Music Category:Songs